


Supernatural fluff/silly archives

by scottymcloser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Death, Depressing Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drunk fluff, goofyness, lots of hugs, might trigger people, soft characters, that was a TØP reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottymcloser/pseuds/scottymcloser
Summary: Buncha fluff from my favorite ships and a lot of goofy shit. There will be hurt/comfort at points and lots of major character deaths. Sorry ily guys.





	Supernatural fluff/silly archives

**Author's Note:**

> This is an 8 pm work I came up with while watching Iron Fist. Enjoy. (This is a silly plot)

Castiel yawned and rolled over to look at Dean. His boyfriend. Cass smiles at the sight of Dean with his eyes closed and his relaxed smile and the feeling of—he’s drooling on him. Cass pulled his arm out from under Dean, waking him. “Mmph- What?!” Dean jumped up and turned to look at Cass to see if something was wrong.

“S-Sorry!” Cass blushes and looks away. “Something wrong?” Dean scoots closer to Cass and runs his finger down Cass’ jaw, turning his face towards his own “Angel...what’s up?” Cass was so embarrassed! What the hell was he supposed to say?! “Ummm...you were drooling on me and I woke you up because I freaked out..” Cass gave him an awkward smile.

Dean almost cried from laughing. “S-Shut up!” Cass yelped, shoving Dean a bit. Dean wipes away the tears from his eyes and gave Cass a sympathetic smile. He nudged his boyfriends shoulder “Hey..at least we didn’t have to have an emotional talk!” 

Dean smirked and pushed Cass onto the bed. “Back to sleeeep~” He slurred on top of Cass. Cass attempted shoving him off but his boyfriend was too heavy. He gave up and lied there with Dean. “Sam is gonna love this story.” He said to himself.


End file.
